Ephraim
"On your feet, whelp, face your opponent like a human, not a dog!" Honour, integrity, chivalry and justice are the values that Ephraim holds dear to him and, despite his occasionally caustic attitude, this is what a majority of others remember him for, other than his family name. A relative newcomer to the guild, he was an unexpected addition to their ranks after the downfall of his house, and is welcomed thanks to his impeccable skills at fencing. 'Background' Whatever's been revealed in the RP! 'Character' 'Appearance' While slim of build, Ephraim has corded, wiry muscles built onto his frame which help him to no end while doing, while his lupine yellow eyes remain locked on those of his enemy, systematically deconstructing them as he works around their guard. A red cavalier's hat sits atop his head, plumed with a white feather from some unknown beast, covering his long mane of silvery blonde hair. Constantly wearing a mask over his nose and mouth to prevent his opponent reading facial cues, he makes for a mysterious figure, but in reality, he is hiding a scar that runs across the left side of his mouth, the result of a clash with his master-at-arms during his downfall. His usual attire consists of purely red, the colour of his house, with four layers. The undermost layer is a vest of studded leather to protect him from blows, with a belted tunic above it. Leather pauldrons sit atop his shoulders, with a red half-cape topping it all off as it conceals his left hand. Around his neck he wears a cravat, eliminating any doubt that he was of nobility, with red breeches and black buckler boots. His blade is contained within an ornate leather scabbard embosssed with silver, constantly belted at his side. 'Personality' Cynical, distrusting, and self proclaimed independent mercenary, Ephraim’s self-efficacy and ego are among his highest stats. Having been trained as a fencer, in other words, a duelist, Ephraim is most comfortable fighting one opponent at a time, and finds multiple people engaging him distasteful and dishonourable (read unfair). He dislikes working with large groups, but accepts the fact that sometimes he must join with them to ensure victory, and prevent his death. Despite his negative qualities however, Ephraim is a man of honour. He refuses to fight an unarmed enemy, or an enemy who is unprepared, and finds sneak attacks morally wrong. Nevertheless, this will not cause him to attempt to persuade his allies not to, his training drumming the fact that every has their own style of combat firmly into his brain. Having been born into a noble house (which then fell into infamy), Ephraim possesses their classic arrogance and hubris, but to a lesser degree that one might expect. He will openly help another person in need, although will deny that he was doing it for them (Tsundere. It’s a male tsundere). Often showing little expression on his face, if any at all, especially under that mask, some thing that Ephraim is cold and unfeeling, but this is untrue, to a certain degree. He simply has greater emotional control than others, so much so that a chuckle is akin to fullblown laughter, and a single shed tear may as well be him bawling his eyes out. He will always attempt to bottle up his feelings and tough it out. 'Fighting Style' An old rapier left to Ephraim from his former mentor, the Wasp's kiss is thin, elegant and fast, with no discernible edge to slash with. Instead, it is a rigid thrusting blade made for punching through armour like an arrow, and as a dueling blade, which was favoured by nobility. The grip is protected by an elaborate round hand-guard designed to trap and break other thin blades, and is designed in the shape of a colony of wasps, which form Ephraim's surname. His style of combat involves flurries of rapid jabs designed to overwhelm the opponent and find a way around his guard. 'Relationships' 'Name + Link' Stuff about how your character interacts with or feels towards another character! Create as many of these as you'd like! (The limit's just up to however many characters we actually have in the RP. |D ... or is it. dun dun duuuunnndnddunudnudn) 'Trivia' *Is very protective about his hat and sword